serenity
by kagaloid
Summary: & my heart flutters at the sound of your voice. ( oneshot. mikurin )


**so, i've been debating whether to use this account or not. i've only had one other fanfiction on here before which was one about my ocs.. (long story) and it's been quite a long while since i have dove into actually making a serious fanfic, and with lots of thinking and headcannons of what i think these characters might act and say, i wanted to test them out throws confetti with sitcom laughter in the bg**

 **i'm really rusty with fanfiction like i said earlier, but hopefully in the future i'll be much more daring with my fanfics so i could actually develop a solid personality for len and maybe start doing rinlen too,,?** **would anyone be interested..** **but at least im more confident in rin and miku's personalities ;; but, without further ado, here is your lovely dose of yuri i say as i scream into the wild**

* * *

The TV all to herself, the couch completely empty with no other person in sight, and Rin. Ready to dive into the comfy and cozy furniture and spend her break away on movies or really kiddy children's films that she knows would embarrass her for the rest of her life if someone figured out she actually had a soft side to those. The female lets out a sigh in both contentment and slight embarrassment.

You see, Rin is probably the last person you could think of as 'the girly type'. She enjoyed big sweaters, and shorts and despises painting her toenails. Not to mention, she's the type who loves a good challenge.. a bit too much. One time at the local carnival, Kaito had dared her to enter the haunted house with him, and like every other thing someone bets her too, she responds with a "Peice of cake..!" However, it wasn't so sweet after the nightmares she had received from that spectacular idea of hers. But of course, she wasn't going to let anyone know of that.. it'd ruin her! Maybe she cared _way_ too much on presentation and appearance than anything else.

But she was different. She, was something like an angel that had flown from heaven itself and graced Rin with her presence, and her personality. Miku, or, the only person she could ever have a soft spot towards. Something about her was just, angelic. It's like she was this pure soul that with something like a simple touch from someone like her could break away at her skin. In other words, she was delicate, and probably the most different than Rin, of course. Miku.. liked dresses and skirts and painting her nails, and she always smelled like apple because that was her favorite scent. It was _gross_. That lifestyle. Rin would never adapt to something like that, but she probably figures Miku wouldn't enjoy living as her either. The blonde plopped herself onto the plush sofa, moving a few strands of loose hair out of her way and sunk a bit deep for her comfort. With all this thinking, she sits there and realizes.. that she had forgotten the blankets she wanted.

Rin groaned a bit, picking herself up and sub-cautiously pulled out a wedgie from her shorts, and brought herself to the pantry closet where all of the best blankets had been held. Now, you might be asking yourself. If Vocaloids are so popular and they generate so much money, why do they live in such a normal house? Well, **CRYPTON** is usually the company who gets the money from sales of their songs, and really only get payed when the Vocaloids do recording or concerts. It's probably not the best system, but at least **CRYPTON** pays for the house and food and the clothes they wear. It's kind of like a motherly process, and no one really complained about it. At least the house was roomy, and everyone had their own rooms which made things alot easier when handling 6 people in one space together. Everything went pretty smoothly.. all except for the one and _only_ bathroom. But at least it's better than nothing..

Rin searched for at least two or three blankets, trying to find her favorite one, which was silky on one side and fluffy on the other. "Hmn, where is it..?" She grumbles quietly to herself, getting kind of frustrated and hoping no one was using it already. She sighs out through her nose, only to be graced with the soft sound of someone's voice behind her. The blonde turned around almost too quickly, realizing that it had been just Miku who..was also awake? Her hair in two buns, decked out in a pajama set complete with matching slippers, and some sort of reading glasses. "Rin..? I didn't think anyone would still be awake," She laughs a bit, and Rin could have sworn she saw a light pink color paint across her cheeks. "O-Oh, I didn't think anyone would be here either, _heh_." Her words come out a bit disorganized, but that's only because she thought she was alone up until now. "Um.. I was going to watch some movies, or something, do you want to join me?" The blonde inquired a bit more casually now, flashing Miku a look at the eyes, where she could see fully well that in the lighting they were in, her eyes still sort of glowed a pantone hue.

"Oh, would it really be alright?" Miku asks with an excited hint to her voice. "I was actually planning on watching some movies of my own, or at least, perhaps just read until I get sleepy again.." _Gross_. She was the complete and utter definition of 'girly-girl' and it was so obvious that _this_ , this right here was what had made them so different from each other. But for some reason, she couldn't help but be drawn to her words, and listen fully to what she had to say. No wonder why she was so popular. "No, no, it's alright! I really don't mind I mean, the more the merrier, right?" They both smile at each other, Rin guiding Miku to the couch with the only two blankets she had, and even though she couldn't find the special one she wanted, at least she got an actual person instead..? Pretend it makes sense.

The two females sit side by side, Miku having her own blanket while Rin took the other. The one in possession of the remote was Rin, scrolling through different movies on Netflix to see if anything sparked the two's interest. "Mmn," Rin mumbled quietly, really unsure of what the two could actually watch that wasn't too girly or too boyish. Rin lands on a specific girly looking movie that she had never heard of and Miku stops her with a " _Wait-_ ". Rin turned her head curiously at the tealette, tilting her head to the side a bit. "What? Do you want to watch this?" "Yes, I mean, if it's alright with you? I just.. really like that movie alot, you know? And I feel like you would like it too! But I don't mind watching something else, though." Rin looks back at the screen. The cover art looks so girlish and even the description could easily point out that this was going to be one of your generic films about 'the guy getting the girl and they live happily ever after'. But for some reason, she feels like she cant say no. And so, that's how Rin presses the play button even though she knows she will regret her choices in the future, but at least Miku has this wide smile across her face, which at least made it a good reason why she's actually going with this. To make her happy, of course.

Rin leaned back, watching the film before her. However, she curiously motioned her eyes to the left side of her, watching Miku's face practically light up with excitement. It gave her this warm feeling inside of her chest, like she did something really good for the world just by looking at a simple expression. It's moments like these where she completely lets herself loose and takes time to reflect on the most loveliest things in life where it's worth it to be alive. Or, maybe she's looking too much into this weird admiration that she has towards Miku and.. perhaps it was alittle creepy? She didn't know. Plus, she didn't even plan on telling her anytime soon anyways.

Rin was never the type of person to develop crushes, or get into relationships and lovey dovey things with another person. She was far _too_ selfish and it probably would have been a distraction to her recording and concerts, which was very important to her. She took her job very seriously, _so_ seriously to the point where singing or dancing was a form of comfort for her when she was anything but happy. And that wasn't a problem. She was alright with being the lone wolf behind the scenes, despite her ironically being the only person in the **CRYPTON** bunch of Vocaloids that was actually released with a counterpart. And don't get me wrong, Rin and Len were close, but it was the type of brother and sister relationship that wasn't romantic at all, and it never will be. And that went for everyone, all but Miku. That's right, Rin Kagamine had a big dumb crush on Miku Hatsune (if it wasn't already obvious enough). She found herself spending nights alone in her room, thinking about gross feminine things like holding hands or kisses on the cheek, or even worse.. _dates_. It's all from Miku, because Rin just had to become this nasty lesbian who had a thing for the most innocent person in her 'clique'.

It wasn't all bad, though. Even if Rin may be a little bit of a daydreamer, it had saved her from some very lonely nights. Nights where she finds herself at her worst, and it's either singing or thinking about her friends that saves her from her angsty teenager thoughts. Especially Miku, who catches Rin in the times where she is the most ratchet, encourages her to become her happiest with words of wisdom and cheesy lines that sounded like she probably got from fortune cookies or something. But, in some weird way, it works. She could feel herself laughing and smiling again and it's all because of her. It gives her this fuzzy feeling that feels like cotton candy is tickling her insides, or she's receiving alot of smiles and hugs and gross stuff like that in her body. She'd have to admit, it was utterly dumb and overly sweet for her liking but.. sometimes, it wasn't the worst.

But, there was times when their relationship wasn't so perfect. They had their fair share of arguments when either one of them is stressed and it's always Rin who seems to bring her voice at the largest volume between them, because she's not like Miku, and cannot control her temper when things don't go her way. But, for some reason Miku was always the one who leaves her alone for some time, and comes back with tea or hot chocolate, or some kind of snack for the female and an apology note written on a sticky note left at her bedroom door. And of course, it leaves Rin in this state of regret and worry over the tealette, and they join in Miku's room to talk about what has been troubling her. Miku is the type to worry about her friends before herself, so it's always a light tap on the head with "You need to take more care of yourself!" or a "You can't keep on bottling up your feelings like this!" But, for some reason she still does it.. she still gets scared to express her feelings or what she is thinking because maybe she's just a teensy weensy bit insecure. Or, maybe she actually likes these talks, and acts out purposefully just to spend alone time with her..? _Nah_. That's lame.

Now, back to the task at hand. The movie. It felt like this movie had been going on forever, and she's pretty sure the two were only 15 minutes in. In other news, Miku was still completely focused on the screen, with that dumb overly-excited smile and this glint in her eye like this was the most amazing thing she's ever seen. Rin yawned, sinking back gently onto the couch, her eyes narrowing and trying her best to focus so harshly like Miku was, but couldn't bring herself to do it. This movie was boring, and so cliche and the actors didn't even look that good. What was so good about these things that girls get so excited about? Jeez, she was starting to sound like a boy. Was it a bad thing when you don't even fully understand your own gender? Hopefully not. But in any case, minutes go by and Rin could feel herself wanting the movie to end more and more. She sort of spaces out, until she could hear that familiar voice once again, making Rin fix up her posture a bit too quickly, getting startled a bit.

"Rin? Is everything ok?" Miku asks with the sound of genuine care in her voice, complimenting the worrisome expression upon her features. "You've been quiet for a long time, do you not like the movie?" Jesus. There's this feeling in Rin's stomach that doesn't feel too pleasant. She bit her lip, almost alittle too rough for her comfort (which was probably the point.) and wondered if she should tell her the truth or not. How is it that Rin, the Rin Kagamine found herself in a pickle just to say 'no?'. The blonde slouches a bit, flashing Miku a frown as her eyebrows narrowed. "It's just that.." She starts off, feeling the heat that is resonating off her cheeks. She knows full well that she's about to get embarrassed, and what makes it more embarrassing is that it's in front of the person she cares about most. "..y-you just seemed really happy watching it, so I.." And her words get cut off with a sudden warmth from another person's body on hers. Miku had took it upon herself to offer Rin a comforting hug, despite the situation the two were in was extremely awkward and probably not even that big of a deal.

"Rin! If you didn't want to watch it we didn't have to!" Miku makes the problem much bigger than it was already, her words sticking to her due to that scolding and worrying tone to them. "Yeah, yeah.. I know." Rin mumbles almost too quiet for Miku to hear, still staying in the same position she was in even when the two started this embrace. Miku moved away from Rin to get a good look at her face, keeping her hands on the younger female's shoulders. "I wanted this to be a time for us both to have fun, you didn't have to push yourself just for me.." And, once again, Rin feels guilty. All she could stare at was her eyes, and Miku was the same. It was quiet for a few seconds before Rin replied with a gentle sigh. "You know, Miku. You always worry too much about other people.." Rin starts off a bit awkwardly, trying her best to find good words to form into her sentences. "Don't you think about yourself sometimes?" Was that rude? Did it come off as bad? Who knows. It's already out of her lips before she could stop it.

Miku stays quiet for a bit, bringing the female closer to her, much to Rin's surprise. Miku changed her position, letting Rin lay on her shoulder as she used her free hand to bring the two blankets to them both, giving them the same amount of comfort. "M-Miku? What are you.." "Rin?" Even if Rin hasn't been this close to someone in a while, the situation feels.. right somehow. As much as she hates to admit it, it's comforting and warm, and overall nice. "I just want everyone to be okay. It would _kill_ me if something happened to Kaito, or Meiko, or Len, Luka, and especially you. There's only _one_ Rin in the world and you must take alot of care for yourself mentally and physically.." Here we go. It's another one of those talks the two have when they're alone, but this time it felt alittle.. different. "You're funny, and talented and there's no one in the world that could replace you, did you know that?" She giggles gently, that sounds light and airy and genuine. "You're one of the closest friends I have.. it pains me when you force yourself to do something you don't want to do." It's all nice until there's a set of words that escapes her lips that just completely and utterly _kill_ the blonde on the inside.

"I love you." And..there it was. She knows full well that it's not romantic, and she probably got lowkey friendzoned right then and there. It kind of.. hurt. But at the same time, she wouldn't trade this moment for the world. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her feel 10 times better, and actually prompted her to go out and fix herself.. or something like that.

"..I love you too, Miku. I'm sorry." Rin pressed herself more into Miku, cuddling with the tealette just a bit farther to hopefully distract her from any romantic things that she could think up in her head. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the moment for the two. "It's alright, just.. next time, we'll pick a movie you want, ok?" And the two smile, not at each other, but it feels like this moment was too precious for words or even a movie. Plus, the two were much too comfortable to grab the remote anyways.

* * *

 **waah i cant beleive i finished breathes. this is loosely based off of a roleplay me and a friend are doing, but hopefully i didn't rip off her muse too much (sorry anyu :/) but i hope you enjoyed? ? please review or smth idk how this works sayonyara flies to the moon**

* * *

\- edits -

 **december 21:** fixed spelling errors and added more words that i missed


End file.
